Under the Influence
by juneroses
Summary: Bellatrix comes up a with a brilliantly devious idea to slip Voldemort a love potion! The results are instant and irresistable but Bellatrix must continue to keep him under the influence. How long can it go on? VoldemortBellatrix. R&R!
1. Voldemort's Loyal Servant

**Under the Influence – **_**Voldemort's Loyal Servant**_

**Disclaimer:**** I am not JK Rowling. JK Rowling I am not. I am not her immediate family, distant family, unknown family, or her publisher, editor, or associate. I am a fan of her writing and I have used her characters to create this story which was imagined by me. However, I will not ever in my lifetime own or control the Harry Potter series. Disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer!**

The evenings were as most evenings were in the manor. The room was dimly lit with white dripless candelabras, the portraits whispered amongst each other but the rest of the manor was laced in silence. The dark lord sat at the honorary end of a counter-height cherry wood table. A black velvet tablecloth was draped over the place his elbows rested. His white skull-like head was hidden in his long fingered hands. He was in deepest reflection of which no one knew, but no one would be crazy enough to ask. Most of the death eaters were absent tonight in order to give the dark lord the ample atmosphere for his deep pondering. As she watched him she would notice a smile creep to his pinkish lips which would quickly be dismissed by a frown moments later. One thing was certain: whatever he thought about was serious.

Bellatrix stared out the large glassy window of the manor. The rain outside slowly dripped down the gutters making a gurgling drip-drop sound. She sat cross legged in an old wooden chair pretending to stare out at the storm, while the only thing she could focus on was her master's reflection. She could not stand him looking so unwell. She twisted her coarse hair between her overgrown fingernails nervously. _'My dear lord… my dearest lord. Oh he does not look well does he? I wish I could speak with him but he is too focused.'_ Bellatrix remembered distinctly the last time she had interrupted nights like tonight, a painfully simple cruciatus curse had been enough to put her right. The dark lord had only seemed too elated. She sighed in her silence and cast him an admiring gaze which he did not return. His slit red eyes were closed. He did not notice her. She wished she could cheer him up. She wished that for one lousy night he'd stop obsessing over the rotten Potter boy. Honestly, the boy hardly thought of him at all. He always seemed to wing the moment and win. It was understandable that the dark lord did not want to be thwarted again but this was getting ridiculous. He could use a tip from the twat.

Curiously enough, Bellatrix considered herself spontaneous. It was always much easier to act on pure guts than it was to follow a plan, although, she made it work in harmony. Suddenly and surely spontaneously, an idea fell into head. It was a brilliant idea but also terrible and dangerous. _'He would surely kill me if this went wrong… oh but it shouldn't… no… that Snape man has been tricking him all along, I know it, and I know it inside. How hard could it be to trick him the same? Bella, Bella that's a bad idea… a dreadful plan. But surely I'd succeed. But what if you didn't Bella?' _Bellatrix moaned slightly. Her mind was arguing with her. She swiftly turned her head to see her master still unflinching from his position at the table. She made her decision without thinking it through and she was at her feet before she realized the storm had stopped. Her feet seemed to guide her through the room and the elegantly carpeted hallway that followed it. She swung open a door that unleashed a terrible odor. Severus Snape stood tall, hands behind back looking at her with a raised brow. Bellatrix did not fear him. She merely envied him and regretted the dark lord's ignorance to see through the bastard. Her black eyes narrowed to his level. Though he stood taller than her, there was a distinguishable look of surprise on his face.

"Bellatrix." He spoke curtly.

"Snape," She spoke swiftly, "It would appear that Wormtail requires your assistance."

"For?"

"He seems to require some shining potion for his silver arm. It looks like it's rusting."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Wormtail should know better than to make requests of a superior-"

"But he doesn't." Bellatrix finished for him quickly. "Now kindly return his summons because I don't want to hear him whining anymore."

Snape stared at her angrily. She knew he was looking for something to say to her but he seemed at a loss for words. He seized a black vial from the far shelf and stormed out of the room.

As soon as he was out of sight Bellatrix began to search the shelves of potions desperately. Surely Snape had the room long memorized but how were these potions organized? By category? Light and dark? Bottle size? Quantity? Her dark eyes scanned the room in furious need over the faded labels. Perhaps they were arranged alphabetically?

'_Pepperup… Polyjuice…Scintillating solution… yes they're in alphabetical order!'_ Bellatrix thought eagerly as she moved desperately to her left where the letters descended. She finally found a tall blood-red vial with the desired tag. She smiled as she held it affectionately in her hand. She quickly made her way over to the cabinets where she withdrew an empty vial hastily. Snape would return any moment, she was sure. She pulled the cork from the empty vial with her teeth and emptied the contents from the red vial into it. The pretty scented potion sent a steam heart into the air as it was transferred into the new bottle. Bellatrix put the stopper over it and swiftly stored it in her dress. She stared at the empty vial nervously. She could not leave it that way; Severus would surely notice it was missing. She pointed her wand at the empty vial.

"Aguamenti," she hissed as she heard feet moving on the stairs. The little bottle filled with water but looked no different as she put the stopper over it again and returned it to its proper place. Her work was done. She disapperated on the spot before she could have an unwanted confrontation with the greasy-haired man. She reappeared in the kitchen which was opportunely, empty. She laughed manically as she conjured a slab of steak that fell neatly onto a plate followed by cooked bacon and onions. The plate steamed magnificently. The dark lord would not deny himself a tasty supper while plotting the downfall of Potter would he? _'No he would not.'_ Bellatrix assured herself after seeing many other Death Eaters try to butter up to the man in the same fashion.

Bellatrix's feet seemed to glide over to a cabinet where she extracted a bottle of elderflower wine. She poured the man a generous glass of white-clear liquid and located the potion from the insides of her dress. Without stopping to reconsider or foolishly think things through, she had emptied her bottle into the wine glass. The wine did not discolor. It bubbled for a moment and then returned to normal. Bellatrix traced her index finger around the rim of the glass. Perfect. This was too perfect.

The tall dark woman emerged from the kitchen smugly, like a server, her wand hand was pointed at the steak plate which she steered across the room to the Dark Lord's place. Her free hand clutched the wine glass which she held at the level of her own head. An optimistic, but dark smirk had settled on her face. The dark lord took no notice as she set his dinner inches away from him.

"My dear lord," she said briskly as she noticed his red eyes snap open, "I ask for forgiveness for my interruption, but I'd like to make sure you maintain good health. I've prepared a dinner for you." There was no hint of goodness in her voice as she said it. It was nearly nasty.

The dark lord eyed her and then nodded as he pressed the wine glass to his lips. He took a sip. Bellatrix remained immobile.

"It would be in your best interest Bella to leave me to my work again." The dark lord said in a cold high pitched voice. Bellatrix felt a rush of warmth at the sound of her beloved nickname.

Yet, knowing a dismissal when she heard one, Bellatrix vacated the dining room knowing that it would only be a matter of time…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: _So yeah, I know obviously, Voldemort would probably recognize a love potion if he was slipped one, but would he really check from Bellatrix? I don't think so. Humorous chapters to follow! Hope you are enjoying it so far!!!_


	2. Changes

**Under the Influence – **_**Changes**_

**Disclaimer:**** I am not JK Rowling. JK Rowling I am not. I am not her immediate family, distant family, unknown family, or her publisher, editor, or associate. I am a fan of her writing and I have used her characters to create this story which was imagined by me. However, I will not ever in my lifetime own or control the Harry Potter series. Disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer!**

Lord Voldemort leaned over his dinner and frowned. He held his fork in his hand but glared at his dinner in disgust. Any night he would have loved rare steak topped with sweet cooked onions and crispy bacon bits. It was his favorite dish – he'd dare to call it a guilty pleasure. But tonight it never looked so unappetizing. Bella had prepared everything perfectly, fitting of his usual demands. He strained as he shoved a forkful into his mouth. It was tender and moist, the flavor almost melted in his mouth. He put down the fork unable to take another bite of this nauseating dinner. His stomach rumbled. He was still hungry. Why couldn't he eat this? His thoughts raced him and he came up with a solution.

"Dolohov! Dolohov!" He bellowed for the man. A mousey and crook-toothed man scurried into the room. Voldemort snarled, "I did not call for you Wormtail."

"I know my lord, but Dolohov is currently unavailable."

"Unavailable?" Voldemort repeated as his hands began to shake, "where is he?"

Peter Pettigrew tensed knowing his master had grown exasperated with the mere sentence he had spoken. His voice shook and sounded much more timid, "I-I'm sorry m-master he's… he's… not in the manor."

"WHAT?!" Voldemort's booming voice echoed the great dining hall. A moment passed and a chandelier came crashing to the floor. Voldemort ignored it. His breathing was becoming quite heavy.

"Yes master," Wormtail confirmed backing up a considerable amount of baby steps, "the death eaters have fled the castle to give you prime opportunity to ponder. They did not wish to disquiet the peace of this room."

"So they're gone?" Voldemort repeated. Wormtail nodded a Voldemort flung his wand across the room in frustration. A series of snapping sparks emitted from it.

"But my lord, can't you –"

"Of course I can summon them," Voldemort said coldly, "but what a waste of time that would be. Who remains in the manor?"

"Ourselves and Miss Lestrange. Snape departed for a meeting with the order about an hour ago."

Voldemort flinched and then relaxed. Yes he had known about the meeting. "Tell Bellatrix to make me another dinner. Something more filling."

Wormtail bowed, "Bellatrix is in the bath right now. I would be honored to prepare a meal for you."

"And I would be most revolted by eating any grimy meal you could prepare. Never the matter, I'll prepare it myself. _Accio!_" His wand zoomed into his waiting hand. A quick rip in the air conjured a plate of turkey legs that fell neatly onto a dish. He bit into one angrily. It still tasted disgusting. He pushed the plate away and rose to his feet. Wormtail bowed even lower, his long noise was nearly at his shoe. Sweat was emitting through the back of his tunic. Voldemort could sense his fear had reached an impressive point.

"There's a mess at the table Wormtail. Kindly remedy that." Voldemort said. Wormtail eyed him and nearly saluted him as he hurried to please his dour master. Voldemort heard a shatter as Wormtail clumsily tried to fix the broken wine glass. Unable to bear his follower's stupidity a moment longer, he sauntered out of the room, his robes billowed behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix sank into a warm blanket that surrounded her pasty skin. Brown grime filled the tub divulging the fact that she hadn't bathed in a terribly long time. She sighed. The warm water felt nice against her rough battle-torn skin. She muttered a spell under her breath to stop the flowing water that was nearly overflowing the tub. She splashed the murky water onto her face and reached for the soap under her leg. Even in the wizarding world, there was no foolproof spell for slippery soap. She rubbed the product between her fingers and began to work the suds onto her body. Another sigh came but it was not her own. She gasped and reached for her wand instinctively. With reflexes quicker than a viper about to strike, she reached for her wand beside the tub, pointed it at the direction of the sound and cried, "CRUCIO!"

The stranger revealed himself too quickly. Bellatrix was at her feet with water dripping down her body staring at Lord Voldemort writhing in pain on the floor. She let out a maddening shriek and removed the curse instantly. Voldemort breathed heavily on the floor and got to his feet all too slowly. Bellatrix sank back into the water knowing she was about to be either tortured insanely or killed. Voldemort stared at her, his red snakelike eyes were glued to her own eyes which much resembled a sad puppy that had just peed on the carpet. Bellatrix was at a loss for words. She had just used the cruciatus curse on Lord Voldemort – a feat that not even Albus Dumbledore could live up to. Even more, Lord Voldemort had helped her perfect her trademark curse. She cowered in the tub. Surely she was about to pay dearly for her foolishness. Still… as her brown eyes searched his face they did not find the frightening rage Bellatrix was accustomed too. If anything, he looked a little surprised and withdrawn.

"M-my lord? Are you –"

Voldemort clutched his side and Bellatrix quickly jumped out of the tub to assist him. His eyes wandered to her bare body. "Please…" he begged, "Call me Voldemort."

Bellatrix cringed but did not shy away, "But dear lord…"

She stopped speaking when she felt Voldemort's hand close around her shoulder. "Voldemort," she said managing to say it at last, "I'm so… sorry. I did not know it was you!"

His hand lowered and gripped her forearm. Although she was disrobed and utterly inappropriate, Bellatrix did not move. Her wondering eyes gazed into his searching for some proof. His face softened, "Don't apologize Bella. I deserved it."

Bellatrix stared at him aghast. What had she done? Did her little trick really work? Was the greatest wizard of all time truly bewitched by her little gimmick? Her heart was beating up inside her head as he pulled her in close to him and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Bellatrix wasn't sure if she ought to feel sickened or overjoyed. In all her years of being his most faithful follower, she was sure she had never seen Lord Voldemort hug someone. Least of all her.

As his arms released her his head fell into her chest. Bellatrix's heart was beating fast as his pressed lips spoke to it. "Bella… dear Bella…"

Bellatrix's comforting hand rested on Voldemort's head as she calmly tried to speak to the troubled man, "I'm here Voldemort. I'm here."

He looked at her, "Things are not well Bella. I'm…I'm having trouble seeing a way of stopping Harry Potter."

Her lips curved into a kind smile, "Do not worry Lord Voldemort. You are tired and your mind is cluttered. Perhaps it would be best to abandon these ideas, for the time being and the sake of your own sanity."

He seemed to understand the reason behind what she said, "Yes… yes I suppose that would be best… I…" He stopped mid-sentence and his eyes grazed her well-toned body and ample breasts. He gaped. Sure, he had seen Bellatrix change in front of him before. She had never been shy about her body, but how had he managed to never take notice of it until now? She was beautiful. Her skin was milky white and battered with scars and bruises. Her eyes were darker than ever tonight, but something sparkled behind them.

"You really look gorgeous right now." He hissed under his breath.

"No I don't." Bellatrix denied as her horse-like hair dripped down her back. They had been standing in this awkward position for several moments and Bellatrix had still neglected to get a towel.

"Do not contradict your master." Voldemort said more coldly much like his usual self.

"Of course not Voldemort." Bellatrix agreed blushing.

Voldemort lowered his voice, "Do you know what I do to gorgeous women?"

Bellatrix breathed excitedly, "No."

"You're about to find out." Voldemort said resolutely. "Come Bella!"

Without a moment of hesitation, Bellatrix followed him bewitched by the man she had loved her entire life. Her face glowed happily with new color.

"There will… be no need for you to bring your clothing." He spoke slyly.

Something jerked inside Bellatrix and she was unsure of what it was. Her feet chased the soles of Voldemort's shoes and he led her to the most forbidden room in the manor –Voldemort's bedroom. Bellatrix had only been summoned to Voldemort's chambers three times. The first time was after failing at the ministry of magic where he had tortured her for three hours straight. The other two times had been for similar reasons. But somewhere in her conscience Bellatrix knew that Voldemort was going to do no such thing tonight.

Upon entering Voldemort's chamber Bellatrix gazed at the surroundings. The walls were decorated with emerald green and gold diamond wallpaper. Voldemort's bed was the obvious centerpiece. It was a king sized bed with dark violet Egyptian cotton sheets and grey semi transparent blankets made of the finest demiguise fur. The bed also was accompanied by several silky square pillows. There was also leather lounge chairs spread around surrounded by tall towering bookshelves. Judging by the disarray of the books, Bellatrix could conclude that Voldemort referred to his bookshelves frequently. Whether it was to unleash his anger or for recreational reading, she had no idea.

Voldemort shoved Bellatrix up against the wall and kissed her hard on the mouth. His hands were lovingly wrapped around her neck. She had no objection to this. She invited him by opening her mouth taking in his unfamiliar but addicting taste. Their tongues met, intertwined and danced wildly. His mouth fell to her neck and she moaned in gratification.

"Bellatrix Lestrange…" Voldemort spoke with a new captivation in his voice unlike anything Bellatrix had heard in her life, "tonight I plan to shag you in this very chamber. Do you object?"

Everything in Bellatrix froze but her answer came faster than anything, "N-no my lord."

He could not hide his furious grin, "Very good Bella. Lord Voldemort is pleased with you… extremely pleased." He smirked as Bellatrix fumbled with the clothes that still clung to him. His lips explored her bare body as she finally managed to unfasten his shirt. The two stumbled as they collapsed awkwardly onto his bed. Bellatrix could barely contain herself as she felt Voldemort's hot breath touching her cool skin. They kissed again before sinking under the sheets into the wildest place of secrecy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: _Sorry if I've taken so long to update! I've just moved into my college dorm and I've been busy getting settled and adjusted to my classes! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!_


	3. Love?

**Under the Influence – **_**Love?**_

**Disclaimer:**** I am not JK Rowling. JK Rowling I am not. I am not her immediate family, distant family, unknown family, or her publisher, editor, or associate. I am a fan of her writing and I have used her characters to create this story which was imagined by me. However, I will not ever in my lifetime own or control the Harry Potter series. Disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer!**

Severus Snape awoke with a start his head rushing.

"Good morning Severus."

Snape looked and he saw Dumbledore sitting across the way, cross-legged and quite calm. He frowned. He resided in the dungeons beneath the lake in private quarters that never were disturbed until today.

"Headmaster?" He noticed Dumbledore was taking in his surroundings.

"It is interesting. A rather dark beauty to the whole atmosphere. I especially like the candelabras. Still, I do think I prefer my breezy office" He remarked.

Snape sometimes felt as if there was no length to Dumbledore's remarkableness. He was brilliant, complex, brave, humble, courteous, and completely off his rocker. He raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

Dumbledore chuckled, "It seems we have a bit of an interesting situation Severus."

"I'll say." Snape scoffed.

Dumbledore ignored his comment. "It would appear as if Voldemort is under the influence of a love potion."

Snape could have been clubbed over the head. "What?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Voldemort has found love." His tone was airy and casual as if he had just told Severus about weather and the breakfast menu.

Snape's mouth hung open but he had nothing.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Well," he added, "Not true love. We both know that to be impossible. But it appears he has fallen into a deep infatuation."

It was impossible. Snape only stared at Dumbledore.

"You do keep quite a large stock of potions in the manor." He spoke softly. It was not a question but Severus seemed to find words again.

"Yes."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling now. He said nothing.

"But who would be so stupid –" He whittled off and had the answer before Dumbledore could interject, "Bellatrix."

"Bellatrix" Dumbledore repeated.

"She came to me last night and she remained behind when I left." Snape reported.

"How interesting," Dumbledore rambled, "I was under the impression that someone had made a grave mistake."

"It was." Snape said quietly.

"When you make your way over there," the headmaster remarked, "kindly search your stock and report to me which potion has gone amiss."

Snape twitched, "Headmaster how did you know—?"

"That is irrelevant Severus. It would best for you to go examine the situation at once."

He hated being spoken to this way but Snape finally nodded.

Dumbledore beamed. "Excellent. Good bye then." And he was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix has been certain nothing was a greater honor or wonder than serving the Dark Lord. She had been mistaken when she believed being branded by the Dark Mark was her proudest moment. _'No…'_ she decided. That was nothing next to _sex _with the Dark Lord. There was nothing like that feeling. It was like an explosion. It felt so perfect and so right. One thing that always made Bellatrix like sex so much was the mental satisfaction. For it really was the closest a person could really be to another. It was now that she truly felt united and bound with the Dark Lord. It was a wonderful moment and it had lasted for hours.

She purred. Voldemort was absently tracing his bone-like fingers along her spine muttering soft hisses into her ear. Parseltongue. Bellatrix did not speak it but ever since she had confessed that she loved the sound of it he had not hesitated to speak it for her. Every phrase of pleasure however had been exclaimed in that high and alluring voice he normally spoke in. She arched her back and Voldemort's touch became more delicate.

She wondered what he was saying.

"You are beautiful." He answered out loud. She flushed madly and looked at him.

"Good morning my Bella. Have you slept?"

She hadn't. Voldemort was looking at her hungrily in a way that made her realize how beautiful she must be. Such a magnificent man wanted her. How could she sleep when all she wanted to do was look back at him?

Then Voldemort laughed. Bellatrix continued to look at him wondering what she could've possibly looked like to produce a reaction like this. "I have just realized how much time I have spent in your radiance; you must excuse me while I attend to other, lesser important thing. The boy for instance –" He scrambled out of the bed leaving Bellatrix looking dumbstruck.

He moved towards the door and paused, "Well you obviously aren't going to sleep so are you coming or what?"

"Oh!" Bellatrix exclaimed suddenly rushing to throw on the clothes that still lived on Voldemort's floor.

He chuckled. "When you need to find me, I will be where I was last night," Voldemort informed her, "If you need anything. _Anything_." He held his left forearm out for a moment and turned on the spot. Bellatrix blinked. Since when had the dark mark become an instant messaging device? This was crazy.

"Oh and Bella?" Voldemort paused at the door and looked back at her. "I love you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. A Triple Agent No More

**Under the Influence – **_**Triple Agent No More**_

**Disclaimer:**** I am not JK Rowling. JK Rowling I am not. I am not her immediate family, distant family, unknown family, or her publisher, editor, or associate. I am a fan of her writing and I have used her characters to create this story which was imagined by me. However, I will not ever in my lifetime own or control the Harry Potter series. Disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer!**

Bellatrix sighed at her reflection in the mirror. It was evidence to everything that had taken place the previous night. Her hair had dried in what looked like a flattened mass of black curls - sex hair at its worst. The circles under her eyes confirmed that she hadn't slept a wink. There were bruises on her neck, her breasts, her stomach, just about everywhere and there was crusted blood by her collar bone. Had he bitten her? She couldn't remember.

There was a time when Bellatrix had been called "radiant" wherever she went. Her eyes were still large and dark and her lips were still plump but most of her youth and beauty was behind her in Azkaban. It mattered not. She pulled the dress over her head and shook her hair out a few times. The bruises were still visible. She exited the room without caring.

As he promised, the Dark Lord was sitting once more at the cherry wood table, this time surrounded by his Death Eaters who all turned to look at her. Yaxley looked shocked to see Bellatrix now, entering a room when everyone including the Dark Lord himself was already seated and present. Snape was looking at her too but his face was unreadable and told her nothing. Voldemort grinned, "Bella." He stood.

Severus Snape was on his feet with perfect synchrony of the Dark Lord but it took the other Death Eaters several moments to comprehend that Voldemort had just honored one of his Death Eaters. They scrambled to their feet before they could be tortured for their disrespect.

Voldemort cleared his throat and spoke with absolute poise: "Miss Lestrange please take the seat to my immediate right." It was the only chair left empty. She moved towards it and Voldemort spoke again, "I am honored you've chosen to join us."

Apart from Voldemort all the eyes in the room were now flashing to Bellatrix who was smirking. It was the first time in living memory the Dark Lord had ever spoken so passionately of anyone except perhaps Harry Potter.

"It is late in the morning," Voldemort began, "and as many of you have realized, I have been quite methodically thinking about the boy, so heavily protected and so hard to reach. I have spoken many times about my capabilities verses his and my magic is incontestable. It is essential that Harry Potter dies in order to create that new world order I have promised we will have. The question is – how do I have him?"

No one spoke. "I have searched and scrutinized every possibility of reaching him but it is seems quite unattainable. Albus Dumbledore has considered every opportunity I may find and sealed it. I cannot touch the boy and something must be done. Therefore I want to turn the table to all of you. I want you to examine and hunt your mind such as I have, to see if you can find a way that I cannot. Consider this a grand opportunity for Lord Voldemort has just allowed each of you a premiere spot in the plotting of a future attack on the Chosen One. Think carefully."

The room was hushed as Narcissa made her way around to serve black tea. Bellatrix made brief eye contact with her sister. Her eyes were puffy red and Bellatrix was certain she had just been crying. A saucer and cup were beside her and Narcissa moved on. Bellatrix was not contemplating because deep analytical thinking was never her style. She looked down the table as she could see each of them deep in their thoughts. Mulciber's eyes were darting around the room as if looking for inspiration from the surroundings. Selwyn looked to be thinking so hard that his head could explode. Severus' head was bowed, his hands folded neatly in his lap. His eyes were closed.

She felt a cold hand touch her own and looked beside her. Voldemort was not looking at her as he laced his fingers within her own. She glanced up and saw Rodolphus looking confused. He did not speak. He did not dare. He only gazed at her for a moment before returning to the spot he was inspecting on the table. Bellatrix heard more movement and saw that Wormtail was pacing the room with panic. He was extremely worried about something.

Voldemort's thumb was stroking her skin back and forth. It was difficult to focus on the events of the room when she finally had him this way. He had said he loved her. Artificially? She hesitated. Perhaps it was artificial love although Bellatrix often had hoped that Voldemort harbored feelings for her doubtful at it seemed. Perhaps the potion had enhanced his opinion about his feelings. Perhaps he had always felt something for her. Whatever the circumstances were, his confession made her feel like the most powerful and unstoppable woman in the world. What a feeling.

A chair in the room slid back and Severus Snape stood and Bellatrix returned. Voldemort was about to address him. It took Bellatrix a split second to get to her feet as well. Severus looked at her and for a moment was enraged? No, now he looked the same.

Voldemort saw them both. "Bella, my love, you speak first."

This was the thing about great ideas. They came so fast that they required no planning. Bellatrix's insides were pumping. She had waited forever for this.

"I cannot give you an answer to reaching Harry Potter Voldemort," there was an outcry in the room which Voldemort ignored, "but I have a small solution which may make things easier."

Voldemort was drinking everything in. "Go on!" He encouraged.

Bellatrix eyed Snape whose monotonous composure seemed to be draining as he realized what she was going to do. Of course he would realize.

"My Lord—"

"BELLA IS SPEAKING AND BY MERLIN YOU WILL WAIT UNTIL SHE HAS FINISHED!" Voldemort screamed at Severus.

Bellatrix could not smother a brief cackle that escaped her. She went on, "Dear Voldemort, everyone in this room cares for you deeply and wants to see you become what you are destined to be – all of us want this! All of us, apart from one."

Voldemort looked incredulous, "What are you saying Bella?"

"I'm saying there is a traitor among us!" Bellatrix's voice rang out highly and Severus was no longer paying attention. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts again, thinking rapidly.

Voldemort let go of her hand and slammed both on the table hard. Tea cups fell over and liquid spilled everywhere. "WHO!?" Everyone looked afraid. The Dark Lord was outraged.

Bellatrix cackled again and a wide smile was on her face now. She pointed directly at Snape. "Him!"

Snape's eyes snapped open and Voldemort was suddenly beside him.

"It's him!"

"It's him" Bellatrix was hysterical in her sing-song voice.

"Bella," Voldemort hissed, "tell me more about this traitor."

"He is Dumbledore's favorite! His pet! He betrays us all and is making a fool of you!"

Voldemort was pacing around the man now but did not say anything. Bellatrix could tell Severus was nervous.

"How does this Order of the Phoenix thwart us? How do they always know what we do? This is the explanation my Lord! Do you see it?"

"I think I do." Voldemort stopped in front of Snape.

Bellatrix's chest was heaving. No one else in the room was moving. They all stared at Voldemort watching to see what was to be done. Severus' eyes were racing. His hands were glued to his sides.

"These," Voldemort began, "are huge accusations of Severus whom I am fond of. Can you tell me nothing more Bella?"

"I hate him." Bellatrix said stubbornly, "and I know, I just _know_ he is a traitor. He is not ours."

Voldemort cocked his head to the side. "Well then I cannot argue with you anymore. Severus—"

There was a flash and a loud PANG! No one could see for a moment but when Voldemort roared, everyone could plainly see that Severus was gone. Voldemort's fist was snatching the air furiously in the place that Severus had just been. Bellatrix shrieked at the top of her lungs and threw a cup across the table, smashing it. She ran into the next room, her heart pounding in rage. Voldemort already disapperated. She smashed more things: trinkets, a window, a tray full of food. She threw Lucius' copy of _The Way to Muggle Domination _with all her might.

Voldemort reappeared in the foyer. He was livid. One look told Bellatrix they had lost him. They had lost Severus just as they had lost Harry Potter time and time again. Voldemort screamed and Bellatrix heard something crash. She felt a mixture of frenzy and satisfaction. She had pulled the carpet out from Severus but now he was gone!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
